Product/service providers, hereinafter collectively referred to as “service providers”, extensively use web pages for providing product/service information, online services, company information, facilitating transactions, online support, and/or the like. Over a period of time, the service providers may need to update or modify their web applications underlying the web pages to accommodate new or modified business requirements. Such modifications in the web applications may cause unexpected visual changes in the appearance of a web page. The service providers may not want such unexpected visual changes in the web pages. This creates a new challenge for testing professionals as currently available software testing tools are only capable of determining whether data on modified web pages are correct and do not test visual appearance of the web pages for modification. One conventional approach to overcome the aforementioned challenge requires a testing professional to manually compare web pages prior to and after the incorporation of an update or modification to the web applications underlying the web pages. Such manual comparison results in a loss of productive time. Further, such comparison may be prone to errors.
One currently available comparison tool uses color histogram for comparing web pages before and after incorporating the changes in the application. However, such a tool cannot identify a change in the modified webpage in comparison with the original webpage if the web pages under test produce similar color histograms. Another tool currently available discloses a use of pixel comparison for determining changes in the web pages. However, such tools can merely determine that the web pages are different and cannot identify the nature of change or location of change in the modified web page, such as, for example, change in fonts, modified placement of web components, links within the webpage and/or the like. Consequently, the testing professionals have to spend a lot of time comparing web pages manually to identify the changes and their locations in the modified web page. Thus, there is a need for a method, system and/or program for testing web pages in a more accurate and efficient manner.